


Us Again

by lunabelle



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Break Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: She couldn’t believe what she was doing.  After everything, how easily she could give in.  Or maybe it was just because he was all she ever really wanted in the first place.
An extension of my AU collection, "One of the Good Ones."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after Chapter 11: _"Regret"_

April’s chest was on fire as she kissed him. Her entire body was pressed against his huge frame, and she could feel his arms wrap hesitantly around her back as the kiss became furious. He pressed her against the wall and lifted her left leg with a firm grip on her bare thigh.

She couldn’t believe what she was doing. After everything, how easily she could give in. Or maybe it was just because he was all she ever really wanted in the first place.

She pulled away, if only to catch her breath. Andy was panting, his face red and eyes wide.

“I—“ he started, but she cut him off with another kiss, while her hands worked their way down to fumble at his belt buckle. He froze for only a moment, distracted by her fingers and how fast they worked. With his pants open, she slid her hand down his front and felt him immediately stiffen in his boxers. He let out a small groan against her jaw, his teeth scraping spectacularly against her chin.

She dropped to her knees, freeing him for a moment to take him into her mouth. She missed this…more than she cared to admit. Andy’s legs buckled as he steadied himself against the wall, throwing his head back while one hand went to tousle her hair.

 _“Fuck…”_ The growl came from deep within his chest.

April kept up a steady rhythm in short bobs until she could feel his hips tightening. Pulling away, she took him by the hand and led him around the corner to her small bedroom in the far corner of the first floor. He followed wordlessly, almost in a daze.

Slamming the door behind her, they were locked in a kiss as they fell into a pile on her bed. April lay flat on her back, pulling at Andy’s shirt while her lips grazed his neck.

“April, you—“

“Shut up,” she whispered, biting down hard on his skin. She didn’t want to talk right now. She just needed to feel him against her, inside her. He groaned appreciatively, as he pulled his shirt over his head and slipped out of his jeans.

Andy’s hands worked their way to her breasts, pushed up by the ridiculously tight dress. Honestly she hated the thing, and only wore it because Eduardo had given it to her and she thought maybe it would make the night more exciting. She laughed to herself at the thought.

Now it was Andy’s turn, peppering her neck and collarbone in kisses that felt like explosions of fire, making her skin sear with each touch, until she could feel the brush of his teeth biting down on the soft skin above her right breast. It made her cry out, loudly and with so much relief she nearly melted then and there.

Reaching around her backside, he found the zipper. What April wasn’t expecting was for him to literally tear the thing off her, using his two huge hands to rip it right down the seam. It fell off like a rag, and Andy tossed it to the floor without a second look.

“Shit,” she cursed softly. “Andy—“

“I fucking hated that dress,” he mumbled. He was temporarily frozen, eyeing her naked body, either surprised or intrigued that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

She stared up at him hovering over her, his boxers tented from his erection and ready to split at the seam. She gave a small, frustrated whine, eager to feel him.

“God, I missed you,” he whispered, and lowered himself so he could take her breast in his mouth, softly kneading the other with measured movements of his right hand. She writhed underneath him, her legs wrapping around his backside as she was lost in the sensation of his touch.

“I missed you too,” she said in a small voice. Slowly, she reached down until she could slide her hand under the elastic band of his boxers, gripping his cock and churning her fist in circles. The little moan that escaped his lips sent vibrations down her skin.

He moved to her other breast, biting and suckling with such ferocity she could barely hold it together. She could feel that knot in her stomach start to unwind, thrusting her entire bottom half against him in desperate need.

Andy grinned against her skin. Slowly he kissed down her stomach, one hand working her thighs apart until he could bury his face between her legs. At that, she lost it…and it only took a minute. Crying out, she came hard, twitching and twisting underneath him, powerless to move due to the grip he kept on her hips. Every nerve exploded in ecstasy, until she felt numb and limp. She lay there, her body slowly recovering while he continued his work—and God, she never wanted him to stop.

It wasn’t until he moved back up to kiss her full on the mouth that she opened her eyes again, her hips no longer pinned down under his weight. She wound her hands tightly in his hair, the two of them sharing her taste amidst soft sighs and moans of approval. When they broke apart, his lips were wet, swollen and bruised.

“You’re all I want,” Andy muttered, running his hands down her body, pausing to circle her nipples with his thumb. “All I’ve ever wanted.” Slipping his boxers off, he readied himself at her entrance. She could sense that underlying hesitance, like he couldn’t believe this was about to happen after everything in the last two months. She didn’t care about that right now. Instead, she gripped his muscular back and buried her face in his shoulder.

He thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt.

 _“Oh God,”_ she bit her lip. She didn’t realize how much he missed his body until now…his size, his warmth, the feel of him molding entirely to her.

“You okay?” He glanced at her, his eyes soft.

She nodded and met his stare, breathing deeply.

Andy started to move slowly at first, before picking up a pace that could only be described as furious. To April, it felt as though they were fucking their anger out—anger at themselves, at each other, at the shitty situation that drove them apart in the first place. Feeling split open and sore, his force pushed her a full few inches across the bed, driving into her harshly until she felt like passing out.

She needed this more than ever.

 _“I love you,”_ he grunted, his thrusts becoming sloppy and erratic, while his muscles everywhere bulged and clenched. “So— _ugh_ —fucking much.”

“Shh,” she leaned up to kiss him, just as she felt him spilling into her in warm, soothing waves. He kept going, enough to bring her to a second orgasm, though not nearly as powerful as the first, until he slowed and collapsed on top of her.

They lay there, neither saying a word. The air was thick with sweat, the smell of sex, and their heavy breaths as they both gasped for air. Finally, Andy rolled off and collapsed by her side. She turned to face him, her body screaming out in pain at the slightest movement from the harsh fuck.

He gave her a soft smile, and she returned it.

 

It was barely a half an hour later that April’s phone buzzed. She looked to her right where Andy was fast asleep, beyond exhausted. A thin blanket covered the both of them, still naked, still plastered together with sticky, sweaty skin. She reached for the phone and saw that she had six missed calls. All of them were from Eduardo.

“Hey,” she answered quietly. She listened to him as he wondered where she was and why she never showed up. Her response was brief. “I can’t see you anymore,” she whispered. “Just…don’t call me again.” Without waiting for an answer, she threw her phone to the floor and rolled closer to Andy. “I love you too,” she whispered, before resting her head on his shoulder and immediately falling asleep.


End file.
